unconditonal love
by Jennisstellar
Summary: Sequel to A daddy's love suggested to read that first Almost 16 years since Eli was murdered and a lot has changed except one thing
1. Fast Forward

***Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi but I do own a bus load of books I have yet to read. I also only own Munro in this story**

**A/N: this skips a bit to Munro being almost sixteen Clare had him when she was 17 just to be clear.**

**Unconditonal Love**

**Fast Forward**

I woke up with a start. "Clare what happened?" Adam sat up next to me and asked drowsily.

"It's nothing sweetie go back to sleep." I tried to brush it put his hand on my back and rubbed it in a soothing cicrular motion.

"It was about Eli wasn't it?" I nod with tears on the rim of my crystal blue continued to rub my back.

"It's all okay Clare." I get up out of bed.

"I'm going to go check on Munro." He nodded and laid back down in the bed.

I walk down the dark hall to my teenage sons' was hard to believe that in a week he would be week was going to be hell for me and the two wonderful people in my life.I reached the door to Munros' room. I open it and peer into the dim lit room I smile as I see him sleeping in an odd position that reminded me of Eli. The only thing he got from her was her nose and smile everything else was Eli up and down.

_Flashback_

_"Clare Dianne Edwards will you marry me?" Adam was on bended knee holding a ring out in front of me._

_"A-Adam?" I look at him confused._

_"Clare I care a lot about you and needs a father figure and I know Eli woud want you to be happy." He looks up at me and fiddles with the ring._

_"Yes Adam." I smile as he slips the princess cut engagement ring on my finger. He stands up and kisses me lightly._

Yes I had married my dead loves best friend and my sons godfather but it was right when we did it so I had little regret.

"Mommy?" Munro said sleepily.

"Yes Honey?" I said walking into his room and over to his bed.

"I had a dream about dad." I sat down as he sat up and rubbed his emerald eyes.

"Oh sweetie." I hug him tightly.

"I know what this week is for you and uncle Adam." He looks up at me.

Even though me and Adam had been married since Munro was four he still called him uncle and we were all okay with and Adam made sure he knew who his dad was.I felt tears start to fall from my eyes and down my cheeks.

"Mommy it's okay I didn't mean to make you cry.I'm sorry." I smile at him and let him go out of my tight hug.

"Sweetie it's not your fault I had a nightmare of the day your dad died and then I couldn't go back to sleep so here I am." I wiped the tears away.

"Mom you do know it's not your fault that dad died right?" He looks at me with his emerald eyes and hugged me.I was silent even though I understood what Eli had done I still felt like I was to blame.

"No sweetheart it was all my fault it's too complicated for you to understand." I feel more tears fall down my pale and Adam had told him that Eli had died defending me which was true but we didn't tell him the whole story.

He sighs heavily."Mommy I know daddy wouldn't want you to blame yourself and I don't either he died so you and I could have a life. That is something unconditional Mom.

I smile lightly he was so much like Eli it scared me a little."sweetie it amazes me how much you sound like your dad.I love you so much Mun." He smiles and I kiss his cheek."

"I love you too Mommy." He was the only teenager I knew that still called his parent mommy.

"Goodnight baby boy." I say as I stand up and leave his room.

"Goodnight mommy and daddy." I hear him whisper as I exit his room I smile through tears.

I walked to the living room and sat on the couch."Curse you Eli you made him just like you without you even being is that possible?" I say out loud to the ceiling. I finally go back to sleep.


	2. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi. I only own Munro and nice collection of tee shirts.

Also I forgot to mention that the reason I write this story was because of jamester7.

**Unconditonal Love**

**The Dream**

I wake up in the morning to the sound of fumbling in the kitchen.I wipe the sleep from my eyes to see Munro and Adam making breakfast.I raise my eyebrow at the sight I get up from the couch and walk into the kitchen.

"what's going on in here?" Munro smirks at me face covered with pancake mix.

"Me and uncle Adam are making you breakfast mommy."

I smile as I wipe the pancake mix off his face. "Making breakfast eh?"

They all three laugh at the sight of the kitchen.

"What made you two decide to attempt breakfast?"

Adam looked at Munro. "Well Mun buddy,Why don't you tell your mom why?" Munro nods once at Adam.

"Well mommy we decided you needed something to make you happy because of dads' death anniversary coming up this Thursday."

I look at him and smile."Munro sweetheart you and Adam make me happy I'm fine I promise."

_Flashback_

_I woke up in a cold sweat and tried my best not to wake up Munro and Adam. Munro had climbed in our bed after he had a nightmare. "Four years and it still seems like it was just yesterday." I whisper Munro stirs and nestles closer to Adam I smile a little._

_Adam must have felt me up and moves slowly trying to not wake up the sleeping four year old._

_"What's wrong Clare?" I look at him with wide eyes. "I-It c-can't b." I stutter and he grabs my clamy hand._

_"Clare it's been four years."_

_"No it just happened Adam." He looks at me with sad eyes and looks down at Munro sleeping soundly in our bed."Clare it happened four years ago almost back to sleep it's okay I promise you."_

It happens every year the week of Elis' death I have that dream and it scares and Adam had gotten use to telling me it was just a dream caused by the stress of the upcoming date.

"Mom your not fine I know you're having the dream again it happens every year." He looks at me with concern in his emerald green eyes.

I bite my lip hard."Munro Elijah Goldsworthy it is none of your business and I told you I'm fine." He gives me wounded puppy dog eyesand I swallow hard.

"Mom it is my business I may not have met Eli but I know his death affects you every year I have known since I was four for god's sake Adam and me are just trying to help just let us please mommy."

I see his green eyes leak salty water drops.I go to hug him but he backs away from me."Munro sweetie I'm sorry I didn't know." I choke out and Adam comes and grabs me into a storms out of the kitchen in loud racked sobs.

"Clare sweetie everything will be just needs to calm down and so do you." He ushers me to our bedroom."Take a nap and I'll go talk to Munro."

I nod a little bit with understanding and he shuts the door behind him when he left.I bite my lip and blink my blue eyes because they were getting pretty heavy.

_Dream_

_Clare..?" I looked over in the direction my name was being called with confusion written on my face._

_"E-Eli?" I stuttered when I saw his green eyes staring back at mine. He smirks._

_"Where am I and why?" I bite my lip hard._

_"Clare clam down your just dreaming.I needed to check on you,Munro and Adam. I needed to make sure you were okay blue eyes."_

_I reached out to touch him but he back away."Eli? I'm fine." I tried my best to make it sound like I was._

_"Come on blue eyes you except me to believe that?" He smirks and I bury my head in my hands._

_I grumble through my hands."No but I want you to believe because I want to believe I'm fine."_

_He sighs and he sits down beside me."Look Clare you need to move on and not blame yourself.I'm happy you have Munro and Adam to lean on.I'm happy I gave my life defending you."_

_I look up at him from my hands."Munro is exactly like you I wish you could have met him Eli." _

_I feel a few tears fall down my cheeks."Me too Clare me too." He smiles and I blink and he is gone._

I wake up and feel dried tears on my cheeks and on my pillow."It was just a dream dammit."

I hear a knock on the bedroom door and I scramble to wipe the tears comes through the door and sits down on my bed.

"Mommy I'm sorry about earlier.I just hate it so much when your upset." I look up at him and then hug him.

"Sweetie it's okay and I never want you to think it's your fault that I'm are my baby boy and Eli would be so proud of you." I smile and Munro looks at me with a smirk.

"Did you have a nice nap Mom?" I smile and think about the dream.

"I had a good dream about Eli." He looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What was it about?" I bite my lip.

"It was him checking on all of us and telling me not to blame said he was happy doing it." Munro smiles wide at me.

"Good I'm glad it was a good dream and he agrees with me." He laughs. "Mommy can we go visit him?"

I look down at the floor then back to him."Sure Munro but I can't promise I won't cry."

He smiles."It's cool mommy I know how much he means to you I mean he loved you enough to give you me."

**A/N: Should I make another chapter? Cause this one isn't getting any reviews.**


	3. It's truly unconditonal

***disclaimer: I do NOT own degrassi. I do own a pugzu mix named Bear**

**Unconditonal love**

**It's truly unconditonal**

"You ready to go mommy?" Munro looks at me with a smile."Ready as I'll ever be sweetie I haven't been there since you were a month old." He gives me a comforting smile as we head out the door and to the car to go visit Elis' my mind all I could think was it's a day before his reach the car Adam is already waiting in the drivers and Munro get in,him in the back and me up front in the passengers seat.I smile a little to Adam and he takes off enroute to the ride there was completely silent.I was nervous and they could Munro decided to break the silence.

"Mommy it's going to be fine I and Uncle Adam will be there with you the whole time." I flash him a nervous smile. "Plus I'm pretty sure your not going to be the only one crying.I also had uncle Adam call Grandma CeCe and Grandma Helen to be here too for you,me,uncle Adam,and Daddy needs to know that even though he is gone we still care for him and that I am growing into a fine man because of all of you." We reached the cementary Adam parked the car and got out to help me out.

Once we were all out of the car I took a deep breath and Adam grabbed my right hand and gave it a squeeze."I'm okay right?" Munro smiled and nodded at me."Your okay mommy look here comes Grandma CeCe and Helen." He points to them walking towards us.I feel tears pricking my blue orbs as I saw them."Clare sweetie." My mom said as she hugged me once she reached us by the hugs me too once my mom lets go of me."Munro sweetheart you look just like your dad when he was your age."

She smiles even though I see tears slowly falling."Thank Grandma CeCe." He smiles at her."well should we go see him." We all hesitantly walk to his tombstone .

_Flahsback_

_We reached the cementary and walked to his tombstone."I have something for you Eli a picture of our handsome is a month old he was born a week after you were m-m-murdered..-I stop and take a deep I continued where I stopped- He weighed 7lbs. 4oz. and was 21in. has pretty much everything I love -loved- about you but he has my smile and nose." I sit down in front of his stone and I read it. Elijah J. Goldsworthy a loving son,friend and father. I made sure CeCe and Bullfrog had that put on it because he was."My mom is watching him right now and he is going to spend the day with CeCe tommorrow. They are a major help but nothing can replace what you did me and Adam will make sure he knows you." We sat there until my stomach got the better of me._

I looked down to see a faded picture of Munro when he was first born."Wow it's still when we brought that here Adam?" I look up at Adam and he nods acknowledging this fact.I look at Munro and grab his hand."That is a picture of you when you were born that has been here since you were a month old." I pull him down so we are both sitting in front of it. "It still amazes me how much you were like Eli when you were that little sweetie." CeCe put her hand on Munros' shoulder. "Grandma CeCe do you miss him still?" He looks up at her, she nods." Everyday honey everyday. But he died protecting you and Clare so in my eyes he is a hero." She smiles lightly.

"I told mommy what he did was unconditonal loved her so much and me that he was willing to die to save makes him a hero in my book too grandma CeCe." He smirks and I feel tears running down my face I didn't even notice I had started hugged me in a side hug."Mommy why are you crying?" I smile through the falling tears."What you said about Eli sweetie that was really sweet." He smiles at me."Mommy I mean every word that I say his love for us was pure and no one can ever touch it." We all just sat there remembering good times we had with Eli telling Munro about his dad.

**A/N: I don't know if I should make another chapter like showing Munros' 16th birthday or not I think I might just leave it here because I like it and it has deep meaning I if this chapter sucks. expect another story from me like really soon because I stayed up til like 4 am writting on it. Reviews are always nice**


	4. It's unconditonal

***Disclaimer: I Do NOT own degrassi.A/N: I switched povs sorry I have a bad habit of doing that**

**Unconditional Love**

**Chapter 4**

It was the anniversary of Elis' death everybody was gathered at Clare and Adam's house for a dinner CeCe had actually started the tradtion of a family dinner on this date to celebrate the life of her deceased son.

"Grandma CeCe Where's Grandpa?" Munro looked at CeCe. "He had to cover at the station for 'll not be joining us this evening." She ruffled his almost black hair.

"Is dinner almost done Clare Honey?" Adam looked at her with a smile.

"Yes honey it is almost ready.I hope everyone is fine with having meatloaf and mashed potatos with corn." She looked at everyone sitting at the table. Helen,CeCe,Adam and Munro. They all smiled at the choice for dinner and this satisfied Clare.

She goes and checks on was done so she fixed everyone a plate."Adam dear can you come help me please?" She called from the kitchen.

Adam excused himself from the table and walked into the kitchen ."Yes dear you need me?" Clare smiled at him.

"Can you please help me take these plates to the table?" He nodded and grabbed two plates and walked them to the walked back to get the other two plates leaving Clare with hers .He walked to the table and gave the plates to CeCe and Munro.

Clare came out of the kitchen a few seconds later."Dig in everyone." Clare said as she sat down she honored Eli by not saying shot her a look she hated this part of the Bites her lip hard.

"Mommy everything is great." He smiles at her and takes another bite of his meatloaf.I smile at him and take a sip of water."Thank you sweetie." I said once I swallowed my everyone was finished I cleared the table and put the dishes in the sink. We all gather in the living had brought tapes of Eli when he was little so we popped one in the VCR and watched Eli as he rocked around the living room of his house to a dead hand song.

I laughed so hard I had tears falling from my eyes."I..Never...E-Eli..danced..CeCe."I said through my looked at me surprised by my reaction."Mommy are you Okay?" Munro looked at with worry in his dark green eyes.I look at him still laughing.

"I-I'm f-fine Mun." I started slurring my words."Clare Dianne Edwards are you drunk?"My mom looked at me with a scrowling face .I giggled at her."No M-ma'ma." I tried to be serious with my lie but failed with more giggle fits.

"Come on mom let's get you to bed." Munro comes to where I'm sitting and grabs my arm and proceeds to walk me to my bedroom. "But I-I don't wanna." I look at backs away from my breath which smells heavily of vodka."Mommy why? Why would you drink?" He says as he sits me on the end of my pulls the covers back and helps me slide under them.I look up at him.

"Mommy I know it's a tough day but every year before you haven' tonight?" He looks at me with concern and he sits down beside me. "Mommy I'm just worried about get some rest and I'll be into check on you before I go to bed." He leans down and kisses the top of my head before walking out of the room."I love you mommy." He says before shutting the door."I love you Mun." He shuts the door leaving me to sober up. I got the vile taste I knew I dread.I got up and ran to our bathroom.

I lean over the cold procalin and release all my stomachs' previous contents.I sit down on my knees and started to cry."Eli what am I doing?" I said putting my head in my hands.

**Munro's pov**

I came back downstairs after helping mom get in bed.I hoped she was doing alright as I walked back into the living room."How is she doing sweetheart?" Grandma CeCe and Helen asked in unision as I reached the Adam just stared at me with worry."She is fine I put her in bed she wouldn't tell me why she was drinking though." I looked down at the floor.

"Oh sweet boy don't blame yourself." Helen walked over and hugged her only grandson. "But Grandma Helen I feel like it is my fault.I remind her so much of daddy." I pull away from her."Oh Mun sweetie you are the only thing that truly brings your mom joy." I feel tears forming in my emerald eyes.

"I'm going to go check on her and go to bed." I stand up and go to hug Grandma CeCe then uncle Adam and Grandma Helen before I head upstairs to check on my mother."Goodnight Munro." All of them say simitanusly. I smile my goodnight and walk upstairs to my mom and Uncle Adam's I reach their room I knock on the door."Mommy it's me." I knock once more and go in.

**Clare's Pov**

I hear knocking on my bedroom door.I know who it is and don't answer.I hear another knock and then the door opening. "I-I'm in the bathroom Mun." The bathroom door swings open."Mom you alright?" His green eyes shown with worry and concern. I swallow hard and nod.

"Mommy are you sure?" He comes and sits down beside me in front of the toliet."Yeah sweetheart I'm sorry about tonight.I don't know what I'm doing." He wraps his arm around me to give me a side hug.I feel tears starting to soak my cheeks again."Mommy it's okay I understand." He squeezes me tighter.

"Munro Sweetie I'm such a horrible mother there is nothing I can do to make it better." The tears were falling faster then I could attempt to wipe them away."Mommy look at the best mother anyone could ask for." He moves my chin to make me look at him. "You raised me all by yourself mommy after daddy died to save you and in it's self takes stronger than you know courage makes me strong and I'm proud to call you my mommy." He smiles at me.I smile with tears falling.

"Munro Elijah Goldsworthy you are so wise for your age,How did this age?" I look at him."My mother raised me to be myself and be determined." He smiles at me and I ruffle his hair."So are you feeling better?" I nod. "Well good I got to get to bed school tomorrow." I nod and kiss the top of his head.

"Okay goodnight Sweetie sweet dreams." "Goodnight mommy." He gets up and leaves the bathroom through the hallway door.I get up and go lay back down in bed.I stare up at the ceiling until I hear Adam come in."Clare honey are you alright?" I sit up on my elbows."Yeah AdamI'm fine about earlier." He changes out of his shirt and jeans and changes into a pair of black shorts and climbs into bed."It's okay sweetie it kisses my forehead and then my lips.I smile in the kiss."It's so hard to believe Mun will be sixteen next week. My little boy isn't so little anymore." I frown and he kisses me again.

"I know Clare he is a very well rounded young man.I wish Eli was here to see him he would be so proud of you and Munro." We lay down I end up laying on Adam's fall asleep.

**Next week**

I sneak into Munros' room."**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY BOY!**" I squeal. He wakes up groggily."Mommy what time is it?" He rubs his green eyes free of sleep and I laugh."It's 5:40 A.M. the exact time you were born sixteen years ago today." He sits up on his bed as I sit down."Seriously mommy you had to wake me up this early?" I laugh."Yes I did and what do you want to do today?" He looks up at me. "Well uncle Adam was going to take me to get a tattoo." I look at him."Really? Well I guess that would be alright just don't forget about your birthday dinner Aunt Alli and uncle Drew are coming over with Ashlynn." I smile and ruffle his hair he eyes me and chuckles.

"How could I forget mommy we do it every year?" I laugh. " I'll leave you to get will be waiting for you." He nods and I stand up to leave."Okay mommy." I walk out his bedroom door.I head downstairs to make some came down a few minutes after I started breakfast."Good morning honey." I smile as he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my neck.

"Good morning I heard your taking Mun to get a tattoo." I turn to look at him in the eyes."Y-Yeah I may have mentioned it to him." I giggle at his nervousness. "It's okay Adam I know he won't get anything comes into the kitchen."Morning uncle smells great Mommy." I smile."Morning when do you want to go get your tattoo?" I roll my eyes and flip the last pancake.I take the whole plate to the table and sit down.

"After breakfast,Are you coming mommy?" I shake my head."Sorry baby boy I got to clean up for tonight." I take a bite of my pancake."Alright mommy well we will be back as soon as possible." He takes his last bite of pancakes. Adam had wolved down his four pancakes. "Ready to go Mun buddy?" Munro nods and gets up from the table. Adam follows suit. They both kiss me goodbye and head for the front door. "We'll be back soon honey." I smile and wave. "Love you too." "Love you mommy." "Love you honey." I smile and they walk out to the car and head to the tattoo parlor.

I shut the door and the phone rings.I pick it up."Hello?"

"**CLARE!"** I hear a famillar squeal on the other end. "Alli how are you?" I smile as I sit down on the couch. "We're what time do you want us over for Munro's Party?"

"Um 4:00 P.M. right now him and Adam are at the tattoo parlor getting Mun a tattoo."

"Your actually letting him get a tattoo?" I laugh.

"Yeah I little boy isn't so little anymore Al." I hear stifle a laugh.

"Yeah I know what you mean Clare Ash is wanting her navel pierced but me and Drew keep saying no." We both giggle.

"Well I got to go and get stuff ready."

"Alright see you soon Clare." I smile.

"Alright Al see ya." I hang up the phone and go to wash I'm washing the dishes I hear the front door open."Mommy?" I drop the dish in the sink and run to see him."Well how did it go?" "He did good don't you show your mom Mun?" Munro lifts up his sleeve and removes the gauze to reveal was Eli's name with a ying yang underneath it.

"Wow Mun. What made you get that?" I looked at him as he put the gauze back down."Well I wanted to honour you and daddy I got his name and the ying yang represents light and dark." I nod my head. "Oh why don't you go get the time your done Aunt Alli and them should be with CeCe and Helen." He smiles and kisses my forehead before going up to his room to change.

"Thank you Adam for going with him." I smile and he kisses my lips is a series of knocks coming from the front door.I go to answer it."CLARE!" I smile bright and let Alli Drew and Ashlynn in. "So good to see you guys it's been awhile." I hug her and then Drew and goes into the kitchen with Adam."Munro should be down soon." As if on cue he walks down the is another series of knocks and he answers the and Helen come in the living room. Me and Alli were sitting on the couch."Hi Alli." CeCe and my mom say to her at the same proceeds to hug me."Clare bear are we doing okay today?" My mom looks at me.I glare at her."Yes Mother I'm fine. Alli gives me a what-is-she-talking-about- look."I'll explain later." I whisper to her. "So what's for dinner?" I smile. "Munro's favourite pizza.I'm cheating but it's his night." I laugh a little and Alli laughs with me which makes me laugh harder. "I better order the pizza." Adam says as him and Drew walk into the living room.

"Sorry Adam me and Alli are just catching up." I giggle. "So where is the birthday boy?" "I have a feeling I know where he is." I say getting serious and looking around the room with staring faces."E-Eli's." Was all I could manage to say. "Ash must have went with him.I haven't seen her in awhile either." Alli grabbed my hand."We'll go get them." Drew said looking at me and Alli.I shake my head 'No.' "Me and Al will go you all stay here and enjoy." Adam hugged me and whispered in my ear."Are you sure honey?" I smile as I pull away from him."I'm sure baby."

Alli was still holding my hand when we exited the house to go to her offered to drive once she found out we would be the ones going after our children."Alli are you alright?" I look at her with worry."You know this is the first time since Eli died that I have been to his grave." I grab her hand and squeeze it tight."It's okay we don't have to go." I point to the two teenagers walking up the get out of the car and run up to them and shower them with look at each other then at us."Mommy what's going on?" I looked up at Munro."Why would you go somewhere without telling somewhere Munro Elijah Goldsworthy?" I could tell he was biting the inside of his bottom lip.

"Why would you let Ashlynn tag along? Don't you two know how dangerous it is?" He shurgs and then smirks."Sorry Mom I just wanted to talk to daddy on my just tagged along to keep me company. Are you mad at us? Sorry Aunt Alli." I look at Alli she smiles at him."It's okay Mun just you two need to ask next time." He nods and the four of us walk back into the house."That didn't take long." Adam said as I shut the door behind us.I smile."These two caming walking back as we were just about to leave."

I sit down beside Adam on the sat beside Drew on the love and Mom sat in the and Ashlynn sat together on the all talked about the day Munro was born and waited for the door bell rang Adam got up to get the comes back and everybody digs we were done I went into the kitchen to get the cake.I come back in with candles lit and we all sing"Happy birhtday" Munro blows out the all enjoy a piece once Adam cuts it continue just talking and laughing when I feel a hand on my shoulder but there was nothing there I know it's Munro has told me time and time again his love is unconditional.


End file.
